Midnight Kiss
by HaloMX644
Summary: A guy in age of 17 takes suicide gets to equestria by in the shape of his OC Ify Shield. He gets discovered by a cyan pony and is living through his new life but he gets some fan girl problem as he starts singing. Disclamer: I don't own any of the songs my OC is singing. rated m for: sexual stuff and Swears.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi ya all! This is the FIRST chapter of Midnight Kiss. *Phew* I promise you don't wanna be in my shoes right now… any how enjoy the fun. Disclamer: I don't own any of the songs my OC sings!**

**( We start with the first person of a guy who is 17 years old.)**

Chapter 1 A Life for a new boy.

´´Wassup cry baby? What'cha drawing?´´ Johnny asked me.  
´´Nothing…´´ I answered.  
´´Don't be shy, now tell us loser.´´  
´´Ok I'll tell you that its none of your damn business Johnny.´´  
´´Wow! A big mouth are we? Give me the book!´´  
´´N…O… can't you speak English?´´  
´´That's it!´´

Johnny now pushed me aside and left the book wide open for him to see. From noice came silence, silence became laughter, laugher became a mocking laughter.

´´Pfff ahahahahaaa, you draw ponies you faggot?´´  
´´What a faggot!´´ Two girls who went by said.

I couldn't hold it any more. I went home, raging as I walked up the stairs I came up next to my brothers room and he came out.

´´Yo shitass, time for a beat up.´´  
´´Fuck you Ryan.´´ I said as he punched me in my stomach.

I went down stairs and told dad what had happened.

´´Yeah, yeah, yeah you boys play nicely.´´

'He didn't even listen…' I thought.

I went to my room and locked the door. I opened my pc, opened the mlp fim folder I had and looked at all the pictures I made. I sighed and went to sleep. I didn't even take my clothes of.

I woke up… walked down and told my dad I were going to walk. He didn't respond so I walked out.

I walked down the stairs and up to the park were I left my note book last time. It was closed so I opened it and it stood faggot, gay lord and cock sucker all over it. I had enough so I walked to the building Johnny's gang and he normally hang out. I walked to the roof top. About 5 levels high. I opened my note book and looked one last time at my OC character in mlp.

His name were Ify Shield and he were an Alicorn. Red and black mane, white coat and he had a super form he could turn to, then he got a black and blue mane with a grey coat. I hugged the pic, called nine, one, one and told them that there were a guy who were going to jump from a building, I wrote a note, made an paper airplane and threw it down to Johnny and it hitted him in the head.

He opened it and looked up, he shook his head in terror, I only nodded with a small grin and jumped. I fell with my head down and my skull were crushed when I hitted the ground.

I started to wake up with a voice mumbeling in my ear. The voice became clearer as I started to become awake though I had my eyes shut.

´´Hey, are you ok?´´ A female voice asked.  
´´Urg… why am I alive?´´ I asked  
´´Well, wouldn't you?´´  
´´Cus I jumped of a high building…´´ I explained.  
´´Wait, High building? Um boy we are out on the fields.´´  
´´What?´´ I opened my eyes and saw a pony with cyan coat and light blue and white mane.  
´´Hello´´ she greeted and I fainted.

I woke up, I was laying in a bed and I rised up and I tried to stand up, I didn't find the balance on 2 legs, I walked on all for to a mirror and looked in it.

'I-I'm Ify.' I though.

I looked to my left and saw the pony looking at me. She smiled. I just didn't know what to say.

´´How did I get here?´´  
´´I used my magic to lift you when you fainted, I promise you were heavy.´´ She chuckled.  
´´Well… now when I know how… who are you and where am I?´´  
´´You are in my hut in Ponyville and my name is Lyra.´´  
´´Lyra ey? Nice name!´´  
´´So who are you?´´ She asked me… I didn't remember my name. All I could remember who the pony I am name is.  
´´Ify- Ify Shield, but you can call me Shield.´´  
´´So Shield, What are you good at?´´ Lyra asked and I became shy.  
´´I-I like to sing…´´ I said.  
´´Singing ey? Can you give me a tone?´´ she asked.

I chose a song that I knew from… I didn't remember where I came from, but I started singing:

_¨How could this happen to me, I made my mistakes, got nowhere to run, the night goes on as I'm fading away, I'm sick of this life, I just wanna screaaam…__How could this happen to me…¨_

I looked at Lyra, she just sat there with the biggest eyes I could have ever seen.

´´Lyra, you ok?´´  
´´That was the most beautiful voice I had ever heard.´´ She said.  
´´Nah, I sounded like a fire alarm..´´  
´´No for real! You sounded like an angel!´´  
´´Re..´´  
*knock-knock-knock*

We looked at each other and went down to the door and Lyra opened.

´´WHO SANG?!´´ Three mares asked.  
´´Um he did.´´ Lyra said and poined a hoof at me.  
´´OMG, OMG, OMG!´´ They yelled and tried to go through the door but Lyra closed it.

I have never had girls screaming for me before so I was in shock. I had my mouth wide open and I just looked at the girls banging the door outside.

´´See I told ya that you had a good voice.´´  
´´Um I have never… been… loved for my voice before.´´ I said still in shock.  
´´Well it seems that you won't be leaving tonight, so do you wanna rest in my room or Bon Bon's room?´´  
´´Well… I guess I could take… Wait for a sec who's Bon Bon?´´  
´´Oh she's my friend who shares the house with me.´´  
´´Well what does she think of me sleeping in her room?´´  
´´She is out of town so she won't notice.´´  
´´Well ok… I'll take Bon Bon's room then.´´

We waited for a few hours for the crowd to go away. When they did Lyra and I went outside and walked around town. We sat down at a nice park bench and just chitchatted a bit. One odd thing though was that she looked often at me, it was a bit creepy in the end. We got back to the hut just in time because from the flower shop we heard:

´´HEY IT'S THAT SINGING BOY!´´  
´´Oh snap.´´ Lyra and I said in a duet.

We ran inside and locked the doors and windows.

´´Phew… I am just out of energy… I'm going to bed.. see ya tomorrow Lyra.´´  
´´Wait Shield.´´  
´´What?´´  
´´This…´´ she said and kissed my cheek.

'What…tha' hell… just happened? I got a kiss? But why? Urg… too tired to think hard.' I thought.

I went to bed and the next morning I woke up by some odd noices downstairs. I walked down and saw Lyra practice on walking like a human. I looked for a bit until she noticed me. She blushed and ran behind the couch. I walked down to check her.

´´Hey are you ok?´´  
´´Please forgive me.´´ she sniffed.  
´´What is there to forgive?´´  
´´I study humans.´´  
´´So?´´  
´´You don't think that's odd?´´  
´´No why?´´  
´´Well all the other ponies think that I'm a weirdo for doing it.´´

I felt sorry for Lyra. Then I remembered were I came from and who I was.

**´´I am a human.´´ **I said.**  
**´´What?´´  
´´I said that I am a human…´´  
´´No you are not you are a pony.´´  
´´Remember that day when I meet you?´´  
´´Yeah?´´  
´´That day, I took suicide as a human.´´

Now she looked at me like she didn't knew me.

´´Why?´´ She asked.  
´´Why?´´ I chuckled.

I told her about my life as a human, how my dad and brother was destroying my life and all the guys who bullied me. She looked at me and probably saw a tear falling down my cheek because in the next second she hugged me. I felt tear after tear falling down my cheeks.

´´I am, so sorry.´´  
´´It's ok, I finally have peace now and I got a good friend.´´  
´´Yes, you have.´´

We stood now on all four and looked at each other, I didn't noticed until I finally realized what that we were now in contact with each other's mouths. We kissed. That kiss made me feel happy inside, warm and I even had butterflies in my stomach. When the kiss ended I just looked at Lyra as she and I had big blushes on our faces. I took her up and made a human kiss with her ( you know: the guy holds the girl down and kisses her ) when we heard someone open the door. We quickly went to normal 4 legs and looked at when Bon Bon just had her mouth wide open.

**Well that's Chapter 1 hope ya all liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello eveypony! This is chapter 2, hope ya all will like it^^**

**Chapter 2: Hell or heaven**

"What tha…." Bon Bon couldn't finish the sentence.  
"Uhh hiii Bonny… uh.. this is Ify.." She points at me.  
"Umm hi, you must be Bon Bon." I smiled and lifted my hoof for her to shake.  
"Um… Lyra may I speak with you for a second."

They walked to the kitchen and left me in the living room. I sat down and thought of the kiss. That warmth, that love and passion. I touched my lips with my hoof, I felt… odd…, I felt… loved.

**Lyras POV:**

We walked into the kitchen and I looked back at Ify, he sat himself down on the couch.

"When were you going to tell me that you have a coltfriend?" Bon Bon stops and smiles.  
"We… are not a couple…-yet-"  
"Well he looks really handsome and cute, you should ask him out."  
"Yeah maybe, he got the singing voice of a angel!" I blushed.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, a ton of mares wanted to get him out of the house as he sang a bit to me."  
"Oh really? Well lets hear this voice." Bon Bon grined and walked out to Ify.

**Shields POV:**

I day dreamed of on Lyra kissing me, I bluhed and layed down. Bon Bon came up to me. 

"Let's hear it." She said.  
"Hear what?"  
"Sing the small song you sang to Lyra."  
"Uh I…don't think it's a good idea."  
"Come on."

I looked at Lyra, She smiled her beautiful smile.

"Fine, if I can borrow a pianist and a electircal guitar."

Bon Bon went into the closet and moved some boxes, she took out a black electrical guitar, and then  
moved a table and out from the closet and puhed out a piano for Lyra to play on.

"Show her the notes for the piano." Bon Bon said and pointed at Lyra.

I walked up, told her the notes ( I remembered the song notes for 3 difftrent insruments) told her  
what rythm she would push the notes it. Then I counted down: "3…2…1.. play."

_Lyra played the notes and I started singing:_

"_I open my eyes, I try to see but I'm blinded by the white liiight.."  
"I can't remember how, I can't remember why, I'm lying here toniiight"  
"And I can't stand the pain.. and I can't make it go away, no I can't stand the pain."_

"_How could this happen to me?"  
"I made my mistakes."  
"Got no were to run."  
"The night goes on as I'm fading away! "  
"I'm sick of this life, I just wanna scream."  
"How could this happen to me.."_

"Everybody's screaming, I tried to make a sound but no one hears me…"  
"I'm slipping of the edge, I'm hanging by a thread, I wanna starts this over again."  
"So I tried to hold onto a time when nothing matterd, and I can't explain what happened, and I can't erase the things that I've done… no I can't."

"_How could this happen to me?"  
"I made my mistakes."  
"Got no were to run."  
"The night goes on as I'm fading away! "  
"I'm sick of this life, I just wanna scream."  
"How could this happen to me.."_

_(starts playing the guitar as Lyra still plays the piano)  
(Guitar stops and Lyra still plays the piano)  
_

"_I made my mistakes."  
"Got no were to run."  
"The night goes on as I'm fading away! "  
"I'm sick of this life, I just wanna scream."  
"How could this happen to me.."_

(ends)

I looked at Bon Bon with her mouth open wide and eyes in a shocked look.  
Soon enough we herd the screaming again and I looked at Lyra, she smiled as I walked towards her and kissed her. We just stood there for several minutes, until Bon Bon broke us apart.

"Ok-Ok-Ok I believe you Lyra but seriously do that when you are all alone ok?"  
"Is there any privacy in this world?" I asked Lyra as she smiled. She gave me a smoosh and we walked out side.

As I walked out I got walked into. 'Oh please don't say it's another fan girl..' I thought and looked up.  
It wasn't it was a stallion with a blue and yellow mane and tail with brick red fur.

"Oops sorry." He mumbled and continued to walked

"Hey you ok? You seem bothered by something" I said, he turned around to face me, he didn't say a  
word, he just stared at me. 

'Now I know what a sing fells like all day.' I thought. But still I felt worried for him. 

"Why does it matter if I'm troubled? It isn't the first nor the last. I can handle it."

I looked at him, still worried to his injuries.

"I don't doubt you, it's just that you shouldn't just build the emotions inside, let them out once or twice, I should know.." I started thinking of my life as a human, the horrible life that made me go  
suicidal.  
"Thanks for the concern but I haven't ever needed anypony, and there is no need to start." He said and turned around but started to lose balance and fell, I caught him , I was a bit bigger than him so I  
used my wing to keep me in balance. 

'No need for anypony ey?' I thought 

"Well, let me at least help you to were ever you're going. You have some bad injuries." I begged. He just sighed out.  
"Fine, whats your name?"  
"My name is Ify-Ify Shield, whats yours?"  
"Lightning Streak"  
"Cool name, mine just sounds like I can't make a decision though" I said, I was telling the truth, once when I was a human I had a bad decision for names.  
"Well at least it's original." He said and I couldn't hold myself, we laughed together. 

I heard the door close and Lyra came out. 

"Hey Ify, who's your friend?"  
"Oh this is Lightning Streak, Lightning this is Lyra Heartstrings."  
"Nice to meet you."Lightning said and shook her hoof.  
"Likewise!"  
"So are you a couple or just friends?"Lightning asked, I felt the blood rise and I blushed like hell… so  
did Lyra, I looked at her.  
"Umm… somewhere in between… I think…" I looked at Lyra and she nodded.  
"No need to get twists in your tails, just thought I'd ask" he huckeled.  
'Why do I fell like all fussy in side?' I thought. I ignored it for now.  
"Anyhow, where are you heading?" I asked.  
"Dunno, just away from the library." He answered.  
"Why are you going away from the library?" Lyra asked.  
"Because…because of them." He points at 7 mares running towards us.  
"You aren't trouble in law are you?" Lyra asked, I just gave her an angry eye.  
"Well it's about how you name it, if the law being my two aunts, then yes." He looked annoyed.

When they were about 1 step away they just stopped and looked at me.. I felt like a freak again… just as I did when I was a human.

"Well this as an unexpected surprise, who might you be?" The tallest one asked. I guessed she was Celestia because she looked like her.  
"Uh.. um I'm Ify and I have a reason to think that you are the rulers?" I said shyly.  
"Yes, me and my sister Luna rule Equestria. And we thank you kindly for keeping our nephew out of trouble."  
"Um it was nothing really, your highness" I said. I looked at Lyra and she became a bit jealous I saw."Well might I ask were you come form?" a purple mare asked. I guess she was Twilight for the same reason.  
"Well… I'm not from around here." I tried to slip away.  
"It has been a long time since we have seen a male Alicorn in Equestria" Celestia said.

'Oh smokes, I can't tell her that I'm human… fuck oh fuck…' I thought. I said a part of the truth.

"Interesting, I haven't been here very long." I got out just in time.  
"It's true! I met him yesterday." Lyra filled in for me. Now I knew how I felt for her, I knew I loved Lyra.  
"This is rather interesting development. More or less we welcome you to Equestria, Ify" Celestia said.  
"Thank you. And I'm honored to meet the rulers of Equestria, as well as Lightning's aunts" I said.

Celestia asked Lightining something, I got overwhelmed with questions from Twilight. But I got away from her to hear Celestia say,

"Well, technically we are the law, and Lightning is in trouble. However, he hasn't committed any crimes" Celestia said with a mischievous grin.  
"Hey! I just made that joke!" Lightning exclaimed.

I couldn't hold myself and started to laugh. So did everyone except Lightning.

"Yeah well, Princesses are 20% cooler than a Pegasus who runs away in anger." A rainbow maned and tailed pony said, I guess she is Rainbow Dash. Then I saw that all of the main six were in the group.  
When Rainbow and Lightining started to argue I walked to Lyra and nuzzeled with her. 

"So what do you think?" she asked me.  
"Think of what?"  
"D-do you wanna be my special somepony?"  
"How is this for an answer" I said and kissed her.  
"Well, well ,well so you are a couple!" Lightning said.

I didn't bother him, I just keept kissing my beautiful mare, as we stopped kissing, I noticed that every  
one was looking at me and Lyra.

"Guess we are!" I said with an happy smile.

#End of Chapter#


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all bronies, Here is chapter 3. And to the persons who pm'ed me… ok you are right, Ify and Lyra don't really fit together, sure they both like music and Ify's a human, but I got all the info about other Fanfics about Lyra, ends the same, she ends up with Bon Bon, so I'm changing the story a bit.**

**Chapter 3: Kids, love and cheats.**

We followed Lighthning to his house and stood there as Rainbow and he argued, I just looked at Lyra and she looked at me, suddenly I heard something familiar in the talking in the group the ponies, like the series in a book I used to read at home.

"Well, when he becomes really angry, he will lose control and won't be stopped easily. If he have close friends nearby he'll take a little extra to keep him in control from the rage." Celestia spoke up.  
"Hmm, its kind of a book series I read with some special worriors." I answered.  
"What is the series about?"  
"It's about peop..ponies that were half gods and mortal warriors that fought to protect their godly parents' home" I answered.

I just stood there, happy to not have said what I almost said… people.. they argued more but in the end, Celestia looked at me and waved me over for a small talk as she walked away from the group and Lightning, I felt unsure but walked with her..

"Ify, I want you to be 100% true with me now, you aren't form this world are you?" Celestia asked.

I just shooked my head and she layed a wing around me as we stood next to each other.

"Where are you from?"  
"The Human world…" I answered and she gasped and took away her wing. I felt like a freak again.. the same emotions of suicide came into my head and I felt ready to leave, I didn't move as I felt a pair of hoofes wrapping around my neck, Celestia hugged me tightly and I blushed.

" Do you think you can help us with our studies with humans?"  
"Uhh..sure"

She let's me go and smooshes my cheek, she walks back and I just stand there with a deep blush, I turn and walk to Lyra and every one were looking at something, I walked up and looked, Bon Bon were kissing my guitar, I giggled and she hidded it and blushed. I turned to Celestia.

"You said you wanted help with studies of human, I'll be happy to help, but first I need to have some bits to buy a home..." I said with a smile.

They smile back ad hands over a bag of bits, I take them and bow. Later on I found a nice place in the near a big lake which were in the property of the house, I looked at the prize and it was 20 000 bits, I opened the bag and it was also 20 000 bits, I talked to the owner but he needed it sold quick and I ended up paying 15 000 bits, I took it and were happy to finally have my own home, I went gorsery shopping and bought a bed, a tv and a guitar so I could practice, later I bought food for the rest of the money and putted it in the fridge I had. I went to bed directly.

Next morning I heard knocking on the door, I groaned and pulled my sheet over my head, it keept knocking and I went up and opened the door.

"Howdy partner!" Aj yelled.  
"Aj what are you doing here?"  
" Well Ah know somepony need's to have some bits so I came bah to ask if ya wanted to help me at the farm!"

I look at the clock on my cellphone.

"AJ.. it's 4 am…"  
"Well Ah need to work at this time to get the applebukin' going."  
"Urgh.. fine then.." takes my key, walks out and locks the door.

I follow Applejack to the farm and we ended up in between a lot of apple trees. I take a good look to see if there was anything special to see.

"Well all ya need to do is simple" *she kicks the tree and apples fall down into a bucket.

I felt the power wibrating through the ground and I tried, I see apples falling down into buckets and I smile.

"Ya got the hang of it, I'll see you soon." She trots away and leaves me to kick some trees.

Sometime later I finish and get's some bits from AJ, I walk back to ponyville walking around thinking on what to do and I suddenly see a letter pop up in front of me and I read.

_Dear Ify,_

_We are happy to say that we want to study and research on humans, I would be pleased if you could come over this instant but if you can't just send the letter back._

_With a friendly greet: Princess Celestia._

I look at the letter and then see a portal opening infront of me and I walk in it as I see Celetia and Luna on the other side. They greet me and and I bow.

"So shall we start?"

They nod.

"But first I wanna ask something."  
"What is it?" Luna answered  
"What will you research about?"  
"Well, first your body"  
"ook.. well then let's start then"

In a sec I find myself in a room all strapped up and they start examinate me, I feel odd as they pull on my wings, mane and tail, not even talking about the horn. When they had their research is done I walk up to them.

"Hmm.. this is rather strange, the scans say that you are 100% pure blooded alicorn" Celestia says.  
"How did you get the all 100%?" Luna walks around me "and how old are you?"  
"I'm seventeen" I responded "And I don't know how I got it"  
"Well you seem like a good stallion, what's your name?" I hear from behind.

I turn and see a.. beautiful pink alicorn, which I guess was princess Cadance.

"I'm Ify, and who are you?"  
"I'm princess Mi Amore Candenza, but call me Princess Cadance or just Cadance." She smiled.

I feelt something odd happening as I feel my body grow slowly as I closed my eyes, I opened and I were as tall as Celestia and all three mares jaw dropps. I look around.

"Ok.. what just happened?"  
"Y-You just grow from a pony size to a fully grown alicorn size.." Luna stumbled out.

I remembered what my OC's background is, he were a pureblood alicorn who were as tall as Celestia, a bit blushed I look at Celestia.

"Well what can ya say.. I were the tallest one in my class"

_**That was Chapter 3 ya guys! I'm on the wrighting rampage again ^^ Please Review of what you think of the story but please, only nice once.**_


End file.
